fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Keratos
Deceased | gender = Male | species = Pathogenic Mutation | height = 120 metres | length = 150 metres | weight = 50,000 metric tons | forms = Keratos Scalpel Keratos | eyes = Orange | designs = ShodaiKeratos | affiliations = Sepsis | allies = Sepsis Myos Organon | enemies = All life on Earth | age = | birthDate = 2016 | birthPlace = Earth (Universe 1996) | firstAppearance = Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis | latestAppearance = Keratos's Blood-soaked Return! | createdBy = KoopaGalaxain | series = | universe = 1996 (Periodic Genesis Continuity) }} Keratos is a mutant cutaneous pathogen, and an antagonist in Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis. Appearance While bearing a slight resemblance to Godzilla, Keratos has been heavily modified by Sepsis, being derived from the latter's own DNA. Keratos's horns, dorsal fins, blades and pauldrons are made of Keratin, a substance found in skin, hair, nails and other cutaneous tissue. History Periodic Genesis: Dawn Of Sepsis Shortly after WeegeeZilla awoke in the ruins of the city after Sepsis escaped, Keratos was sent to attack him. Brutally wounding WeegeeZilla and leaving him in a pool of his own blood with his Abdomen Gem torn out, the mutant left the hero for dead, only to be confronted by Germanium II. Germanium II fought well, only to be defeated after Keratos used his Scalpel Beam on the monster's tendrils, breaking them in half. Suddenly, WeegeeZilla gained new strength, and used his Absorption Inheritance on Keratos, gaining his characteristics, and the battle was resumed! Keratos appeared to be scared of the new form his opponent had taken, and in desperation began to transform, taking on his ultimate form, Scalpel Keratos. Council Of Creators (series) Keratos was battling WeegeeZilla, also known as Koopa on Earth of Universe 1996. All of a sudden The Council Of Creators came out of a dimensional portal and attack him. Keratos held his own, being able to last against Scoobydooman90001 in physical combat, and withstanding the combined atomic beams of Koopa and Cdrzillafanon in Godzilla form. He was defeated when he tried use his Scalpel Beam on SuperNerd295, when Koopa jumped in and redirected the energy with his absorption powers. Keratos could not withstand the attack, and was killed. Keratos was later resurrected by Sepsis in Episode 20, and after a harsh talking to was sent back to mount a second attempt against the Council of Creators. Despite being sent to fight the Creators again, both Myos and Organon went on to appear before he managed to reach the team for a rematch. Keratos would later return at the climax of Episode 40, where he killed a weakened Organon to show off the power of his new 'Scalpel Keratos' form. In a battle which pushed the exhausted Creators to their absolute limits, Scalpel Keratos nearly killed the Creators and Hokuto Black King, only to become paralysed when he fell and struck his head and neck on a railway bridge. He was then killed when Class 166illa - who had been approaching the bridge at the time - accidentally collided with his head. Abilities *'Keratos Blade': Keratos's two keratin blades are incredibly sharp, capable of cutting through any organic tissue. *'Scalpel Beam': A variant of Godzilla's Atomic Breath that cuts opponents from the inside out. Used once on Germanium II. This move is ineffective against Keratos's hardened tissues, and thus didn't work on WeegeeZilla once he assumed Keratos's Absorption Inheritance form. Trivia * Keratos has a second form, called the 'Scalpel Form'. I'm currently not sure if I should include the form in the comic, but it might appear in Council of Creators. Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis Kaiju Category:Explicit Content Category:Sprite Kaiju Category:Council of Creators Kaiju